


supermassive black hole

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Three weeks after winning their Nobel prizes, Jemma and Fitz are back in the lab, much to the chagrin of their spouses.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	supermassive black hole

“Fuck, Jemma, don’t stop, don’t -” Fitz bit down on his lip so hard he was sure it was going to bleed the moment he heard the door to the lab open. His cock throbbed insistently, but Jemma’s hand had stilled as she turned to see who was coming into the lab unannounced at such an ungodly hour.

“Hunter,” Jemma squeaked, “and Bobbi. So nice to see you.”

 _Fuck_. Fitz’s cock twitched at the sound of his other lovers’ names.

“I would say it’s nice to see you too, but I’d much rather see you _somewhere else_ ,” Bobbi said, exasperated. She and Hunter were weaving through the lab tables, which meant it was only a matter of time before -

“Are you giving Fitz a handjob?”

“Well, you see -”

“Yes or no, Jemma?” Bobbi asked, voice dripping domination.

“Yes.” Jemma dropped Fitz’s cock and stood up to face Bobbi and Hunter. Fitz remained in the rolling chair he and Jemma had commandeered; there was no way putting his cock back in his pants with any sort of comfort, but he wasn’t going to stand and face his lovers with his prick out.

“And why, pray tell, could you both not just _come home_ for this handjob?”

“We still have more work to do,” Fitz said roughly.

“You’re Nobel laureates, you can take a day off!” Hunter interjected.

“We didn’t become Nobel laureates by taking days off any time we wanted sex!”

“Jemma, we’re not asking you to take a day off. Just to come home at a decent hour.” Bobbi stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Jemma’s waist. “In fact, I’d say we’ve both been _extremely_ patient with the amount of hours you both have been working.”

“Yes, I suppose that’s true,” Jemma admitted.

“We’ll even come to you, if that’s what it takes,” Bobbi said. “But Hunter really, really needs a cock to play with that isn’t his own.”

“Oi!”

“It looks like you have a volunteer.” Bobbi gestured to Fitz’s lap, where his erection was still standing at attention. Fitz nodded mutely. Jemma had almost finished him before Bobbi and Hunter’s arrival, and his prick wasn’t pleased about the rather abrupt end to the pleasure.

“What if I want Jemma?” Hunter whined.

“You got her at the hotel,” Bobbi said, waving a dismissive hand. That had been the last time they were all together for sex, hadn’t it? Over three weeks ago.

Hunter pouted, but released Jemma to Bobbi’s care before turning his full attention to Fitz.

“What do you think, love? Blowjobs or black holes?”

“We don’t study -” Fitz’s sentence was cut off with an incoherent yell as Hunter’s mouth wrapped around his cock without warning.

“Blowjobs,” he panted. “Oh, God, blowjobs.” He and Jemma had mostly resorted to handjobs and fingering - it was generally the quickest, easiest to hide, and easiest to clean up - so Hunter’s mouth on his prick felt like _heaven_. 

Bobbi’s laughter echoed through the lab, but Fitz couldn’t spare enough brainpower to figure out who or what she was laughing at. It could have well been him, greedily tangling his fingers through Hunter’s hair to hold his husband down on his prick. Hunter’s tongue swirled around Fitz’s shaft, and Fitz’s hips bucked eagerly.

“Mine,” Hunter whispered, lips still so close to the tip of Fitz’s prick he could feel the warm puff of air from the word.

Fitz lifted his hips again in silent askance, and Hunter murmured something that sounded suspiciously like _impatient little bastard_ before swallowing Fitz up again.

On any other occasion Fitz might’ve restrained himself when he felt the familiar tug at the base of his spine indicating an impending orgasm, but he didn’t want to, not for his first blowjob in nearly a month. He thrust eagerly into Hunter’s mouth, which Hunter accepted without so much as gagging. God, his husband was beautiful.

Fitz came mightily and messily, but Hunter sucked it all down easily; lack of practice in the last few months certainly hadn’t dulled his skills.

“Will you come home now?” Hunter asked, dropping Fitz’s cock from his mouth.

“You do make a persuasive argument,” Fitz said through a dry throat. He couldn’t believe he’d _forgotten_ how good a blowjob felt.

“I know I do,” Hunter grinned from his knees. “I can make an argument again if you’d like.”

“ _Hunter._ ” Fitz would die if Hunter put his mouth on Fitz’s prick right now. It was still hypersensitive, and Fitz didn’t bounce back from orgasms nearly as quickly as Hunter did. 

“I know, I know,” Hunter pouted as he stood up. “Come back to the car with me. I think the girls are going to be awhile.” Bobbi had Jemma propped on a desk - not one of the lab benches, thank goodness - her head between Jemma’s thighs. Bobbi wasn’t going to be as merciful as Hunter was, if the soft groans Jemma was making were any indication.

“I want to watch,” Fitz protested.

“Give a man a blowjob and he forgets that you have needs, too,” Hunter sighed wistfully. “Fine, stay and watch. I’m going for a wank.”

Well, if that was the choice…

“Wait for me!”

Hunter grinned. “That’s what I thought.”


End file.
